Once in a Lifetime
by arilovexo
Summary: Ross and Laura have to kiss for a scene. Laura is nervous and asks Ross for help. He agrees to help her through it and then he asks her out. Ross/Laura


**This was inspired by a livechat I saw with Laura recently where someone asked about how the kiss with her and Ross went and she said they were teasing each other and stuff, sooo... I came up with this. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

This was it, Laura thought as she sat in read-through beside Ross. This was the episode where she and Ross had to kiss for _real_.

She read the blocking and felt her cheeks turn pink as she looked at Ross and noticed he was doing the same.

Then suddenly, he made a kissy face at her and she burst out laughing. It was such a typical Ross thing to do. She blew him a kiss back and he just rolled his eyes as they continued the read through.

* * *

"Wow, so you two actually get to kiss in the next episode. Crazy," Calum commented as Ross just looked at him.

"Dude, it's no problem, I can totally kiss Laura."

"Yes, but will it mean something when you do?"

"It's a stage kiss, those things are so unromantic." Ross reminded him, "the lights in your face, cameras and a hundred people watching you. If I were to really kiss her, I wouldn't go with that."

"So you admit you kinda like her."

"I didn't admit anything, I'm just saying I have more respect for her than that," Ross sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "She's a special girl and I don't want her first kiss to be in front of cameras that's ridiculous."

"So what are you gonna do?" Calum asked and Ross shrugged.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Your first kiss is going to be with Ross, your first kiss is going to be with Ross," Raini danced around Laura singing and bouncing around excitedly. Laura just shook her head.

"It's not my first kiss, it's Ally's."

"Yeah, but it's your lips since you _are_ Ally."

"Point taken."

"This is so exciting, Raura fans are gonna go nuts!" Raini clapped her hands excitedly, but then her excitement died down. "Wait, why aren't you as excited as I am for this?"

"I am, I'm just nervous," Laura bit her lip. "And maybe a little uncomfortable? I mean it is Ross, and we're so close and I don't know. I know it's a stage kiss meaning that it's going to be the most unromantic thing ever, but…" Laura sighed, "I don't know, nevermind."

"No, it's okay, what is it? What's on your mind?" Raini gently put her hand on Laura's shoulder.

"I just… I don't want it to change anything, that's all." Laura admitted.

Raini nodded, "so what are you gonna do?"

"I have no choice, I'm going to go through with it. Obviously."

Raini was silent for a few moments, "I have an idea, why don't you practice it?"

Laura raised an eyebrow, "practice it?"

"I mean, you know ask Ross for tips or something? I don't know, this is kinda awkward now."

Laura giggled, "you do make a point though."

Raini grinned, "I totally knew it too."

"Yeah," Laura narrowed her eyes and nodded, "sure you did."

* * *

"Hey, Laura!" Ross called as he saw her walking down the hallway towards set, he waved her over. He grabbed her shoulders, looked right at her and then he closed his eyes and made a kissy noise towards her which then made her laugh.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I don't know, it's fun though, see?" He air kissed her again and she responded back making noises as she did.

"I can't believe I just did that, you are such a child."

He smiled and then looked off into the distance, "yes, yes I am." And this his eyes went back to hers and she burst out laughing again.

"Okay, Ross," She nodded and then started to walk passed him. She then air kissed him, her arms going around an invisible person in front of her. "See you on set," And with that, she winked and he smiled.

"See you on set," He answered back just as the door to his dressing room opened and his brother stuck his head out.

"Explain?" Rocky crossed his arms and stared him down.

"Nothing to explain," Ross answered, "just having some fun with Laura." And with that, he walked down the hallway.

* * *

They had shot everything they had to film before the 'Big Scene' as they had nicknamed it. Filming was done for the day and both Calum and Raini had left while Ross and Laura walked down the hallway together in a comfortable silence.

"Uh, Ross?" She said, a bit shyly looking up at him.

He raised his eyebrows, "yeah?"

"This is kinda… awkward, I know, but I was wondering, do you think you could give me tips?"

"Tips?"

"On how to kiss… um, someone?" She looked away and Ross then knew what she was hinting at.

"You want me to show you how to kiss someone?"

She nodded, her cheeks turning red, "please don't laugh, I've never done it before and—"

"Yeah," Ross answered, "I'll show you," He lifted a finger, "on one condition."

Laura mentally groaned. Whenever Ross said he'd do something on one condition, it usually involved pie, fruit and for some reason she'll never understand, hot fudge, whipped cream and ice cream. Yeah, she didn't understand it either. She just assumed it had something to do with his love for dessert or whatever.

"Alright, what?"

To his surprise, he didn't mention anything about food. That boy was _always_ hungry.

"We start now."

* * *

"Really? You wanted to give me advice on how to kiss someone in an empty parking lot in the backseat of your car?" Laura raised an eyebrow, "you better not be trying to take advantage of me."

Ross gave her an unamused look, "do you really think I'd do that? Look, if we were at your house or my house or at the studio or anywhere else, we'd get mobbed, by our parents, siblings, friends, fans and Rocky."

"Why didn't you categorize Rocky with siblings?" She asked him, stalling because she both noticed it and was feeling a bit nervous.

"Because he's Rocky and needs his own category," Ross explained, "but enough about that. Here's your first tip, ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay, since it's going to be me that you're kissing, I'm going to tell you that I like tongue and a lot of it."

Laura's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. She resembled a fish and Ross couldn't help but laugh at her as she turned red and shoved his shoulder with her hand.

"You are such a boy. This is a Disney show, Blondie, we can't do too much and also, it's my first kiss! I don't want you to like make-out with me."

"Sure about that?" Ross asked and then air kissed her, leaning in closer to her. But not too close, she noticed. Laura put her hand on his mouth and pushed him away.

"Alright, alright, I'll get serious now, promise." Laura gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, "so most likely they're going to tell us to tilt our heads to the side or whatever and then lean in, obviously, but what you're probably worried about is where your hands go."

"Holy shit I feel like we're Cory and Topanga," Laura commented.

"And you got my _Boy Meets World _reference, high five." Ross held is hand up and Laura hit it. "I just watched the episode the other day actually, so…" She smiled, "okay, anyway, moving on. Sometimes when you kiss someone, it really depends on where you or whomever you're kissing puts their hands. I don't mean it changes anything, but you cant put it too low or too high because then you'll think it's something more and I don't think you want that yet exactly." Laura shook her head. "Okay, so…" He took both her hands and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He then put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, enough that she was sort of on his lap. "See?"

She nodded, "yeah, I guess," her breath caught in her throat and she suddenly became nervous again.

"You can also do this," He leaned his forehead against hers. "It's way more intimate if you do it that way."

"Your hands on my waist isn't too low?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"It's about right, I'd say."

She nodded and then did something that surprised them both. She loosened her arms a bit and then her hands went into his hair. "Is this too high?" He didn't break eye contact as he shook his head.

"Oh, cool." She smiled.

"Now, when you're physically kissing someone, don't press too hard, because that could be painful, unless you're into that rough shit." He teased and Laura rolled her eyes. "But you can do it gently or even soft and lightly."

"Wow, there's like a million ways to do this, isn't there?"

Ross nodded. "Pretty much, but it really depends on what you're most comfortable with."

"How do I know what I'm comfortable with?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but if you want, I can lead when we shoot the scene and all you have to do is follow what I do."

Laura nodded, "thank god, yeah. That's perfect."

He nodded and then started to pull away but Laura shook her head, pulling his forehead back to hers.

"That was pretty much it, unless you want a physical example, that's all you really need to know."

"You're warm." She said, closing her eyes for a moment, before looking at him and smiling.

"Am I?"

"It's so cold outside, so yes, you are. Warm like a big, fluffy blanket." Ross moved his arms so that they were wrapped completely around her and hugged her closer. Laura adjusted herself on his lap so that she was sitting more comfortable and then they stayed like that for a few moments.

They were so close, their lips just an inch apart. Laura stared into his chocolate brown eyes, noticing that he had a bit of green in them.

"You have really pretty eyes," She commented.

"Thanks, you too."

"Mine are the color of poop."

Ross laughed, "I wouldn't say that."

Laura sighed, "don't lie, you know it's true."

"Laura, I promise you, your eyes are not the color of poop."

She nodded, "that's only your opinion, other people have different ones."

"Right." He nodded, rolling his eyes.

"I'm always right." Laura grinned.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You're also a pain in the ass, but a good kind of pain if that makes sense."

Laura shook her head, "nope, can't say that it does."

Ross tightened his hold on her, pulling her even closer. So close, she could feel his breath on her lips. "That's only your opinion."

"My opinion is very valuable."

"This conversation is going nowhere."

She giggled, "I know."

It was silent then and Ross looked in between her lips and her eyes. She slightly nodded her head and he leaned in, their lips about to touch when a shrill ringing nose caused them to jump apart, hearts beating fast.

"What the fuck was that?"

Laura gave him a look, "Ross! Language! And it was my phone." She said as she pulled it out of her back pocket.

Fucking cockblock phone, he thought.

"You seriously need to update that thing." He ignored the look her gave her after that.

"Hello?" Laura answered, one arm still around his neck. "Oh yeah, hi mom. I'm with Ross, um, we're just hanging… out. Yeah, I'll be back in a bit. Oh, right okay. See you soon." She hung up and looked at him apologetically. "I'd hate to end this lesson so early, but I sort of promise I'd be home for dinner."

Ross nodded, looking at the clock on his phone, "oh shit, I did too, come on." He gently put her down beside him and then opened the door. She got out on her side and then they both got back in the car, sitting up front.

As Ross was driving, he remembered something Laura told him back when they had first met, back when they were trying to get to know each other. She had said she wanted her first kiss to be romantic and spontaneous, not rehearsed or planned.

He smiled as an idea formed in his head.

She'd get both her first kiss and her second lesson all in one. So that when they shot the scene the next day, she'd be fully prepared.

But the fact that they had almost kissed, most definitely wasn't lost on them both.

* * *

It was about an hour before they had to shoot. Laura had texted him the night before, thanking him for her first lesson and that she was going over everything he taught her in her head and that she'd be prepared and ready for when they shot the scene.

Ross was in his dressing room, just hanging out, when he decided it was time to make his idea a reality.

He got up from his seat on the couch, the game of _Angry Birds _suddenly boring to him. He walked the few feet to Laura's dressing room, finding the door opened he walked in, surprised to find she was alone.

"Hey!" She smiled at him, "what are you doing here?"

"Just came by to see how you were feeling about the scene, still nervous?" He asked her.

"A little yeah." She admitted, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I think I'll be okay, thanks to you." She playfully spoke his chest and to her surprise, he gently grabbed her hand. Her eyes went up to his, only to notice he'd been staring at her.

"Well don't be," He said quietly.

"Ross?"

He smiled and let go of her hand, going to sit on the couch, she sat down beside him. She shook her head, ridding her thoughts of what had just happened and instead focused on the day ahead of her.

"So, any last minute advice?"

"Nah, you'll be fine. It's just me you're kissing remember?" He winked at her and then gave her an air kiss. She rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't know you at all, I'd call you a pig."

"Yeah, well, I don't even have a good comeback for that one."

"That's a first," She mumbled.

It was silent in between them for a few moments, Laura staring at her perfectly manicured fingers and Ross just staring at his feet.

Finally he decided he had to make his move and fast.

"Hey, Laura?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, but before she could say anything, Ross' lips were on hers, kissing her very softly and gently. She didn't respond and Ross was about to pull back when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back towards her. His hands went to her waist and she pressed her lips against his, applying more pressure, but not too much. Remember what she said about no tongue, he broke it, pulling away.

Smiling, he still held her, "looks like you did pay attention to my lessons after all."

"Yeah, well, you're—wait did you just say _lessons_? As in plural? Like more than one?"

"Yes, Laura, that's the definition of plural," She glared at him and he nodded, "anyway, yeah that was your second and final lesson, you are now ready for the scene."

She grinned, "the kiss was exactly how I wanted my first kiss to be. Spontaneous, not planned and—"

"I sure hope the next thing you're going to say is romantic." Ross teased.

"And very romantic," She answered, playfully booping his nose. He gave her a look. "So…" She shyly looked up at him, "think we can have a redo lesson number two?"

He raised his eyebrows, "are you, Laura Marano saying you want to kiss me, Ross Lynch _again_?"

"Yes, yes that's exactly what I'm saying!" Laura's hands went up as though she was annoyed, but he just shook his head, laughed and then leaned in, kissing her again, though he did it with a bit more pressure. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him again, breaking away, she kept kissing him until there was a knock on her door and they were forced to break apart.

Calum smiled at Ross, "Kevin's asking for you two."

They nodded and then stood up. Laura walked out of the room ahead of him for a bit, while Calum stopped Ross from going further. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, yeah. I came up with an idea." Ross waved him off.

"And?"

"And… you're a genius? What do you want me to say?"

"You like her bro, just admit it."

Ross sighed, "fine, I admit it."

"And she likes you too, trust me. She wouldn't have asked you to kiss her again, otherwise."

Ross raised an eyebrow, "were you creeping on us?"

"Only a bit," He admitted and then patted Ross' back. "But it's okay, it was so worth it."

Ross shook his head, "I don't know who's worse, you or Rocky. I think I have to separately categorize you both now."

"Say what?" Calum looked confused.

Ross just laughed and walked to the set. "See you later, bro."

* * *

"Okay, guys, here it is, the big scene," Kevin smiled at both Ross and Laura. "Ready?"

Laura nodded, turning to Ross, she grinned. "I'm ready."

"Me too." He smiled at her and then he positioned him where they needed to be. They stood a few feet from each other, both focused on remembering their lines, when Ross called her name. She looked up. "I'm gonna do something I didn't have the guts to do yesterday."

"And that is?"

Kevin was just taking his seat and both Raini and Calum stood beside him.

"Go out with me." Ross told her and before she could respond, Kevin yelled for action.

They said their lines and then the time came for when they had to kiss. Ross wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then they kissed and Calum stood in front of them with camera, pretending his was filming them.

After Kevin yelled for cut, Ross took that moment to kiss her again, this time his hand was on her cheek and he pressed her lips against hers sensually and softly.

"Nothing to worry about, right?" Raini called towards Laura and Laura just giggled against Ross' lips, waving her off.

"What was that about?" Ross murmured against her lips.

"Nothing." Laura smiled and kissed him again. "Seriously, I think kissing you is starting to become addicting."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ross answered, his hand going into her hair, he kissed her again and to his surprised, Laura was the one to tap her tongue against his lips, he openedh is mouth and they kissed each other deeper, before completely breaking apart, breathless and just a few feet from each other.

"Yes," Laura finally answered and Ross looked at her, confused. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

His face lit up and he then lifted her up, spinning her around and then he gently put her down, his forehead against hers, he took one of her hands in his and intertwined their fingers.

"You sure you've never kissed anyone, you're already pretty good at this," Ross commented after she kissed him again.

"Well, I did have the best teacher ever." Laura teased, and then Ross kissed her. "Thanks for all your help."

"Anytime." He smiled at her.

"Are we done shooting the scene?" She wondered.

"I don't know, but who cares?" He shrugged and then pecked her lips. "This is more fun, isn't it?"

"Yes," She kissed him again, "very…very…fun." She said in between kisses.

"Hey Ross, Laura! Looking good! You two make a cute couple!" Ross broke away from her, looking up at the ceiling before letting out an irritated sigh causing Laura to burst into giggles.

"Shut up Rocky!"

* * *

**Heh, let me know what you think! Here or if you prefer, you can tell me on my twitter. jessier529**


End file.
